


Enemies to Lovers

by Reykenobi68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68
Summary: Eight months after the Battle of CraitRey and Ben are in love. Unfortunately both are convinced they are on the right side of the war and that the other should turn. So for now they pretend to be enemies, carry on along their chosen paths, and revel in stolen moments through their ever strengthening bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020, Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> For the Reylo Writing Den Anniversary Exchange 
> 
> Prompt: Post TLJ, Rey and Ben are secretly dating and have to fake being enemies in front of the Resistance and FO

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren insisted on leading the assault on the Resistance base. They'd managed to stay hidden for months but finally The First Order had closed in. Hux wanted to bombard them from space… Wipe out their puny base and snuff out the spark of resistance once and for all. His frustration rolled off him in waves when the  _ Supreme Leader  _ had insisted on sending in ground forces. 

"Why not just blast this rabble? Why bother sending ground forces? This is beneath us!"

Hux stopped abruptly and Kylo stretched out his hand cutting off his air supply, "Questioning my orders again, general?"

"N..no Supreme Leader of course not" Hux sputtered. Kylo relaxed his grip and Hux fell to the floor gasping. Kylo turned on his heel and made for his ship. 

When Kylo descended the ramp, the fray had already begun. Wasn’t this familiar? A jungle planet not unlike Takodana, blaster bolts firing in all directions, Stormtroopers and Rebels locked in battle. The Resistance had been caught in the middle of another hurried evacuation. An impromptu blockade had been set up as a group of fighters held off the incoming troopers, covering as the remaining forces hurried into what few fighter ships they had and the rest running into… The Falcon.

His troopers broke through the shody blockade and his heart dropped when he saw  _ Rey _ … she sprinted out to where the stormtroopers had broken through, throwing them back with the force.

“Go! I’ll hold them off!” With a distinctive whir her newly constructed lightsaber came to life. It had been fashioned from pieces of her staff and the duel blade was a deep purple. She deflected shot after shot as her comrades retreated, leaving her to serve as their shield.  _ Cowards.  _

_ “ _ STOP! The girl is mine! Search the surrounding area and secure the perimeter!” The stormtroopers dispersed to carry out the order. Kylo Ren stepped forward, his blade drawn and crackling in anticipation, his raven locks and cloak billowing in the wind. “We meet again, scavenger” 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Their sabers locked as they began the usual dance. 

_ What are you still doing here?!  _ He growled through the bond. 

_ What does it look like?!  _

_ I warned you we were coming...you shouldn’t be here.  _

_ You didn’t give us much time. _

_ I told you when I knew...Hux has been...ambitious.  _

_ There wasn’t enough time to evacuate everyone so I had to…  _

_ I don’t care about them! I warned YOU to get away. YOU shouldn’t be here!  _

His blood boiled as he thought about them scurrying away leaving Rey to draw fire. His blows became more aggressive, but Rey didn’t miss a beat, she blocked each blow and spun away. 

_ If I didn’t know better I’d think you really wanted to kill me.  _

_ Well we have to be convincing don’t we?  _ In her head she could hear his voice, sarcastic and biting. She felt his frustration and hurt.  _ Since you still won’t take your rightful place at my side.  _

_ Ben… We've been over this.  _

Both of them wanted to end the war, both of them wanted to live in peace together...unfortunately they couldn’t agree on how. So, for now they carried on their chosen paths, pretending to be enemies. They stared at each other longingly, their sabers forgotten down at their sides, they forgot momentarily where they were, what they were meant to be doing. Rey took a step toward him, her eyes wide and pleading. 

_ Please… Come home.  _

_ Rey… _

A squadron of TIEs flew overhead blasting the blockade to pieces. Rey and Kylo were both thrown back. 

Rey shrieked as a piece of shrapnel hit her abdomen.

_ Rey! Are you ok?  _

_ Yeah I’m fine.  _ Kylo could feel her embarrassment and frustration at allowing herself to get distracted. 

Hux must’ve gotten tired of waiting… any moment now more airstrikes would be coming. 

_ Rey you have to get out of here! Now’s your chance...GO!  _

Rey ran into the fray heading for her X-wing. As she climbed into the cockpit she heard Kylo whisper in her ear. 

_ And Rey...we WILL discuss this later.  _

A shiver ran down her spine as his dark voice rumbled in her ear. She shook herself back into the moment. She revved up the X-wing and made for the rendezvous point.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rey collapsed on her bedroll in a small room inside their temporary base. Another long forgotten Rebel base left over from another struggle against insurmountable odds. Most of the small band of fighters were housed together in the barracks, but no matter where they ended up Leia always managed to find Rey her own space and for that she was grateful. Other than Finn, she didn’t really feel like she fit in with the rest of the Resistance members.

She laid out the Jedi texts carefully and placed her lightsaber next to them. Lifting up her shirt she applied bacta gel to the wound where she had been hit with flying debris. It was already mostly healed, it hadn't been bad, but it shouldn't have happened. She should've seen it coming… Should've been able to block it, but she always got so flustered by…

As if on cue the bond thrummed to life. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ben looked around the dismal room. Rey had her back to him. She looked so...alone. She shouldn't be here… She should be with him, he would lavish her with comfort. She would be warm and safe and he would never let her go. 

"I can hear your thoughts you know."

She turned and looked up at him, she looked so weary. 

He knelt down next to her and cupped her face in his hands. “It's true. You would want for nothing, my Empress." He pulled her close, kissing her deeply. 

She pulled back slightly “Ben, don’t call me that.” 

He growled and returned to kissing her, climbing over her, pushing her gently back onto the bed. Suddenly she wasn’t in her dingy room on some remote moon. She was in a soft bed surrounded by black silk sheets. 

“If I can’t call you my Empress...then you can’t call me Ben” His lip upturned into a mischievous smile. 

“While we're on the subject...I believe we need to discuss this rotation’s events”

Rey’s breath hitched, she knew where this was going. The first few times they had been intimate had been sweet and tender, both of them had been nervous and neither had much experience, but they soon both discovered new ways of connecting to one another. The Darkness called to them both, and together they had found ways to embrace it and quell it. 

“Is that so...Kylo?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get edited some more, but I couldn't wait to post! Feedback appreciated, but be gentle...this is my first ever smut scene!
> 
> Edited

A wicked smile spread across his face. His hands traced up her arms slowly until he firmly grabbed her wrists holding them securely on either side of her head.

" I went out of my way to protect you Rey… and you…" he nipped lightly at her neck delighting at the whimper it drew from her "... Put yourself in danger anyway. I think you need to be punished." 

Rey squirmed in delight, she'd been thinking about this since he'd whispered in her ear as she fled in her X-wing.

" Yes…"

"Yes what?" He prompted smugly. 

Rey rolled her eyes, " Really?"

"Say it, Rey" he growled, she could feel his darkness rising and she loved it. 

" Yes, Master… Punish me" she felt ache low in her belly intensify at the declaration and the triumphant moan it earned her from Ben...no, in this moment, for now, he was Kylo Ren. 

"Mmm… Good girl"

He reached behind her head producing a strip of soft black material. He placed it over her eyes as he secured the blindfold he leaned down to whisper in her ear "Remember your safe word, kitten?"

Whenever they indulged in their darkness together he always took a moment to remind her that she could take back control at any moment, that he knew that she was his equal in every way, just as strong… Just as fierce,and just as capable in every way. Her submission was a gift and one that he would never betray. 

" Yes, Master." Her voice was breathy. 

"What is it?"

"Jakku…"

"Very good, sweetheart. Now what am I going to do with you…"

He sat her up and kissed her passionately. His hands started in her hair then moved down her shoulders then to her small breasts, then the hem of her tunic. She lifted her arms for him as he tugged at the fabric. He leaned forward taking one soft mound in his mouth gently kneading the other. Rey jumped slightly surprised and moaned softly, the sensation intensified by her lack of sight. 

He released her breasts giving a final playful nip to each before guiding her back down to the bed. He secured her left wrist with what felt to Rey like a leather strap. She gave an experimental tug and found that she was tied to the bed barely able to move. He secured the other wrist similarly.

His hands skirted down her abdomen he paused for a moment splaying his hands on her stomach. They completely covered her and he marveled at how small she was compared to him. He frowned as he lightly traced the place where she had been struck before continuing his journey downward. He enjoyed every jolt of anticipation as he touched her softly. 

His hands moved lower until he reached the top of her pants. He grabbed the waistband and pulled. Rey lifted her hips helping him rid her of the offending garment. "Good girl, Rey… You're being so good" he cooed. Rey smiled and squirmed a little, she loved it when he praised her and he knew it. 

Parting her thighs he took in her wet pink folds before touching her with a feather light touch. She jolted her hips leaving the bed. He kept this up for what felt like an eternity, Rey writhing deliciously under his torturously slow touch… ever so lightly teasing her. Soon she was absolutely shaking. "please...I need more…"

He paused for a moment, just to hear her whimper. Did she even know what that sound did to him? How utterly mad it drove him?

He went back to work, circling her clit with his thumb then dropping one gloved finger to her entrance, pushing in. 

“Kriff Rey...you’re soaked.” 

Rey canted her hips gasping as her thrust slowly in and out of her. He added a second finger, working her open, his thumb still diligently circling her sensitive bud.

He was mesmerized as the tension within her coiled tighter and tighter. She pulled at the restraints that held her wrists; she was moaning his name drunkenly. Just as she was about to release, he pulled away completely, chuckling at her indignant whimpering. She closed her legs rubbing her thighs together, trying to find some relief. Using the Force he pushed her thighs open.

" Uh-uh sweetheart."

"Kylo… Please…"

Walking around the bed he sat up by her head.

" Not nice when someone ignores what you tell them is it?" He kissed her forehead chastly.

"No."

"No…" he repeated condescendingly

"No Master, it's awful."

" So next time I give you a warning…"

"I didn't ignore you! We had too…" a swift smack against her clit silenced her as she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. She was so close…so sensitive. 

"The warning was for you, Rey. Not them. They left you to fend for yourself while they evacuated" rage crept into his smooth voice. She let out a small cry as he smacked her clit again, harder this time. 

" I...I told them to..." 

He stroked her fever brow, she was sweating with the strain. " I know baby…" he knew that she would do it again and again, risking herself for others was just her way. 

"I'm sorry… but please…I need to cum." 

" Gonna be able to stay quiet enough? We don't want your rebel friends to find you like this do we?"

She nodded "Yes… Yes I can… Please"

"If you were here you could be as loud as you want… Think about that."

Suddenly he was everywhere, one hand stroking her over sensitive clit, his mouth on her neck, then laving at her breasts, tendrils of force energy licking at every inch of her.

"I… Don't know if I can… it's too much" her voice was strained her entire body was a tight coil.

"Shh you can… You can do it sweetheart…" he placed one hand over her mouth, then continued his assault on her clit "Cum for me" a final Force push against her reddened abused clit sent her over the edge. Her screams were thankfully muffled by Kylo's hand.

He worked her gently as she came down. Finally her whole body relaxed. She was panting her cheeks reddened. 

Ben gingerly released her wrists, placing a kiss on each one, then he removed the blindfold. Rey gazed up at him a few tears in her eyes. He picked her up, cradling her against him. Peeling the covers back he placed her in the bed. He climbed in next to her, still fully clothed and gathered her to him.

"Ben…" she sounded delirious. 

"Shh it's okay. You're safe I got you."

Rey hummed contentedly and snuggled against his chest, the sound of his heart beat comforting her, lulling her to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Rey awoke she was still wrapped in the silk sheets in Kylo’s bed. 

“Ben?”

A moment later he walked in carrying a tray of food. 

“Good. You’re awake. Here, you should eat something.” _Before the bond closes.  
_

She felt his heart ache at the unspoken thought. She took an orange fruit from the tray. 

“Meiloorun fruit... I think you'll like it.” 

Her eyes lit up with delight as she took a bite of the fruit, the juices dripping down her chin.

“It’s so sweet!” 

“Like you.” He blushed adorably embarrassed. _Did I really just say that?_

In these moments when it was just them sometimes she caught glimpses of the awkward, shy child he’d been and it made her love him all the more. She smiled wider, crinkling up her nose before taking another bite of the fruit.

Finally, unable to resist any longer she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly, her lips still sticky from the fruit. Her hands tangled in his raven locks as the kiss deepened. Unable to get enough of him she tugged at his tunic. With a satisfied rumble he pulled her close. His shyness melted away as quickly as it had come on. 

Their eyes locked on each other as he helped her rid him of his cloak and tunic. She ran her hands down his marble chest. Lightly tracing the scar she had given him a lifetime ago. She kissed his neck then moved downward, kissing his chest. Finally she knelt in front of him, her hands traced down until she reached the top of his waistband. He'd grown hard and she could feel how his erection strained against his pants. She looked up, silently pleading with him. Without a word he stood and rid himself of his remaining clothes. As soon as his massive erection was free Rey leaned forward taking him in her mouth. His head fell back and he let out a deep moan.

" When I said you should eat something… This isn't what I had in mind.."

Rey released him with a final lick along his length and looked up and the man towering over her. "You are the only thing I'm hungry for."

He gazed down at her, the sight of her on her knees looking up at him adoringly was nearly enough to make him come undone. He lifted her to her feet kissing her deeply before throwing her back onto the bed. She giggled as he climbed over her once more. She felt so small beneath him. His hand snaked down and dipped into her core once more. 

" You're still soaked, sweetheart. Tell me… What do you need?" 

"I need to feel you inside me."

He brushed her hair out her face and gazed deep into her eyes " As you wish, my empress."

Rey gasped as he pushed into her…kriff he was so big, it always took her by surprise. No matter how many times they did this she was always amazed at his size and at how right it felt to have him inside her. 

He started slow, caging her between his muscular arms, watching her, completely enamored with everything about her… The way she arched off the bed with each deep thrust…her shallow gasps… the way she whispered his name like a prayer...the way her cheeks reddened... but most of all the way she gazed at him like he was worthy of her… like he was a good man. 

She cupped his face " You _are_ a good man, Ben Solo..."

Tears welled in his eyes and before he could wipe them away they began to fall on her angelic face. " You are…" she whispered. 

Her back arched and she sighed softly as he continued his deep thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting each thrust hungrily. She cried out as he hit the soft sensitive spot inside her over and over. 

He felt his own release approaching and he quickened his pace. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. " Touch yourself…"

She obeyed and he felt her coiling tighter and tighter as she circled the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex all the while he thrusted into her faster and harder, his pace unrelenting. 

"Ben!" She held him tight as she released and he groaned as he emptied into her; feeling her tighten around him was enough to push him over the edge. 

Finally he collapsed beside her pulling her to his chest. 

" Ben, I lo…." 

Before she could finish her sentence, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey looked around the dismal room and wrapped her arms around her still naked form. Their connection was getting stronger all the time, it was amazing while it lasted, but every time the bond shut, and they were ripped from one another, the pain was devastating. Rey thought about what might have been if Ben had come with her on that fateful day...or what might have been if she had given in to her heart and taken his hand. She could still go to him, she could still be wrapped in his arms...  _ No...don’t think like that. You did the right thing… _

A gentle knock at her door snapped Rey out of her reverie. 

“Who is it?” 

“Rey, it’s Leia. May I come in?” 

Rey’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. “Just a moment, Leia!” 

She quickly dressed and smoothed her hair. She took a deep breath, before she opened the door. 

“Good morning, General!” her voice sounded high and squeaky. 

“It’s afternoon actually” Leia looked amused “May I come in?” 

“Oh...um of course.” Rey stood to the side and gestured for her to enter. Leia looked around the room, Rey's stomach clenched.  _ Does she sense something? Does she know he was here? _

As casually as she could manage she moved her bag off the one chair and then took a seat on her bedroll. Leia nodded appreciatively before sitting. Rey noticed how much more effort it seemed to take her these days. Being on the run from the First Order was taking its toll. Rey felt a pang of guilt, if only he would have come home that day… 

Rey noticed that Leia was staring at her, looking her over carefully. Suddenly she felt very aware that she still smelled like Ben. Leia’s eyes seemed to bore into her soul. 

"I wanted to thank you for your warning. Without you our losses would've been much greater."

"No need to thank me...I just told you what I saw in my vision." Rey shifted uncomfortably at the small lie. 

"Yes." Her voice was apprehensive. " About the vision, what exactly did you see?"

"Hmm?" Rey cocked her head " what do you mean?"

" You told me what you thought the vision meant, but you didn't really tell me what you saw."

" The attack… That's all." Rey looked at the floor, she hated lying to anyone, but especially to Leia. 

" Rey?"

She gazed up at Leia's kind face.

Leia sighed as she looked over the weary girl. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I'm sure." Rey could feel Leia's apprehension through the Force. 

"Alright, well get yourself up. Strategy meeting begins in 1 hour."

Rey nodded " I'll be there." 

Leia looked over her once more before rising to leave. " Take a walk. This moon is beautiful and the fresh air will do you good."

Rey smiled, Leia was always looking out for her. "Yes, general."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life! Thanks for reading 😊

The base was built into the side of a hill, Rey walked down the steps woven into the hillside. She took a deep breath, the air was cool and sweet. Not so long ago she'd never known that air could be anything but dry and punishing; every breath on Jakku pulled moisture from your mouth, even something as simple as breathing had been a constant struggle. 

At the bottom of the hill was a clearing, a perfect place to practice with her new weapon. She ignited the blade and began working through a sequence. She started off with measured, practiced strokes. _Ready position, one, two,_

_three…_

She felt the energy from the crystals within pulsing through her. Soon she was lost in the Force, her strikes becoming fierce and aggressive as she acted on instinct and energy alone. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leia watched closely from an overlook at the top of the hill, her arms crossed and her face worn with concern. She sensed Darkness rising within Rey, and she didn't know how, but there were times, increasingly so, when she swore she felt her son's Force signature entwined with Rey's own. She studied the girl carefully as she deftly and aggressively wielded her lightsaber, not with the discipline of a Jedi, but in a manner rife with aggression and emotion. _Where did you learn that, Rey?_

Leia didn't have all the answers yet, but she knew one thing for certain, she had lost too much and she refused to lose Rey.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben stared at the empty place in his bed where Rey had been moments ago. He pulled the sheet up and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He glanced at her half eaten meiloorun, forgotten on the tray of food. He hoped wherever she was, that she had enough to eat… And that she was warm enough… And that she wouldn't take too many stupid risks to protect her so called friends. 

He clenched his fist as anger welled inside him. Obstinate girl...she should be here by his side! How dare she leave him? How dare she make him worry about her?! He threw the covers to the floor causing the tray to clatter, its contents strewn across the room; he dressed in his training clothes and stormed to his private sparring room. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Rey extinguished the blade and fell to her knees, gasping for breath.  _ What happened? _

One minute she was working through a sequence she had learned from the Jedi texts the next moment she was filled with anger and rage acting on an instinct she didn't know or understand. 

She felt so cold… The Darkness coursed through her, the Dark had called to her before but this was different. She looked around and saw no one. Good. No one had seen. She couldn't return to the base like this. She was the last Jedi…unshakable, pure, a beacon of Light. She scoffed at that. If only they knew… They would be so disappointed in their so-called hero. 

She rose and clipped her lightsaber into place and headed into the forest. She needed to clear her head, she needed to meditate...needed to balance, and until she did she couldn't bare the thought of facing Leia. 

**_____________________________________________________**

Kylo dodged out of the way as the training droid attacked. He growled as it made contact  _ again, _ punching him sqauerly in the ribs. Winded he gave the command to shut down the program. He was drenched in sweat; how long has he been here? He grabbed a towel and sat on the floor. Usually sparring cleared his head. Usually the droids never made contact. He felt off… He felt… cold. 

Shaking off the feeling rose and made his way to the shower. Maybe that would clear his head.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Kylo rested a palm on the cool black tile of his shower letting the warm water wash over him. He took a deep breath, something didn't feel right. He reached out with the Force. He needed to find Rey.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey had no idea how long she had been walking or where she was going. Eventually she came to a clearing and somehow knew this was the place she had set out to find. She settled onto the forest floor, legs crossed and hands upturned, and began to meditate. She called out to all the Jedi who had come before her _. Be with me… Help me understand._

A gentle breeze flowed around her, she breathed deep, sinking further into her meditation. 

" Meet at last, we do." 

Rey opened her eyes and saw a silvery outline of a small creature with giant ears. _Yoda… His name is Yoda._

How she knew this, she wasn't sure. " Master Yoda?" She asked cautiously. 

" Young Rey, troubled you seem."

" I...I don't feel right I feel…"

" Cold. You feel cold."

"Yes." She whispered "I feel Darkness in myself and I'm afraid."

" Hmm out of balance you are."

" How do I fix it? How do I make the Dark go away?"

" Oooh absence of Darkness… This is balance?" he sounded amused as he questioned her. 

"I...well yes" Rey stammered confused " according to the Jedi text…"

Yoda sighed, "Wrong the Jedi were about many things."

"What must I do?"

" Balance you must find in yourself and with your other half...Part of a dyad you are. Unseen for generations, this is."

" Ben…" a tear rolled down her face " of course…"

“Yes, two sides of the same coin, you are. Tied together your fates have always been.”  
  


As quickly as he had appeared, he vanished and Rey was left alone with her thoughts. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She felt a tug, Ben was searching for her through the Force. He seemed panicked. She reached back guiding him to her. _I’m here._

He appeared in the forested clearing following the trail she laid out for him. “Rey, is everything okay?” 

She saw the panic in his eyes as he looked her over for any sign of harm. He strode toward her and took her in his arms. 

“I’m fine.” She buried her face in his chest for a moment and breathed in scent. After breathing him in she looked up into his eyes, they were still darkened with concern. “The cold… you felt it too.” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

She took his hand and guided him to sit on the ground with her. “I was practicing my lightsaber forms, and something came over me. I’ve felt the Dark side before, but this was different, it was like I was consumed and possessed by it.” 

He listened intently as she told him what had happened, how she hadn’t been able to face going back to the base, how she wandered until she came to this place, about her conversation with Yoda. 

“A dyad?” he whispered. 

“Yes, two that are one.” She could see him thinking back piecing together the puzzle. “I knew you before I saw you...I’d had visions of you...dreams.” 

Rey nodded, “I recognized you the moment you took off your mask...I had been dreaming of you my entire life.” 

He gazed at her “When I…” he flinched as he remembered what he had done to her “entered your mind...the connection I felt… the familiarity was so strong. I could feel how overwhelmed you were by it...how afraid you were and I didn’t want you to be.” 

She stroked his face with her hand and she quoted back to him what he had said that day, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too…” She kissed him and he pulled her into his lap. The sun had set and it was just them and the stars. 

“So what do we do now, my Empress?” 

“Yoda said we need to find balance, in ourselves and with each other.” 

Ben sighed, “The Darkness will never leave me, Rey.” 

“That's the thing… he said that the Jedi were wrong. The absence of Dark isn’t true balance. I have Darkness in me too.” She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, “just like you have Light in you.” 

“Rey…” He began to protest 

“I know there is Light in you, Ben. We need to meet, in person. I think we need to meditate together to find balance...whatever that means.”

He looked thoughtful, “Meet me on Naboo in three day’s time. We will need to be discreet, no one can know who we are.” 

She nodded. She felt like she might burst from excitement, this was a serious mission, yes, but they were going to be in the same place, together, just two people in love. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rey walked through the crowded Naboo streets. She wore a gray hooded cloak, which hid her face and her saber from view. Ben had told her they would meet her here in the city center. She gasped when she spotted him on the other side of the sea of people. He was wearing a light tan robe and his tunic was white and he was...he was smiling. She made her way to him and without a word he took her hand and led her through the streets. 

He led her to a beautiful field at the edge of the city, only once they were completely out of the city and in the secluded field did they remove their hoods. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She pulled back smiling. “We’ve never done that in person before.” 

He smiled back looking over her as if trying to memorize every feature. 

“Ben...Why did you want to meet here?” She looked concerned “Surely some place like Ach To would have been better.” 

He blushed and looked away sheepishly. “I...thought you would like it here.” 

She held his face turning him back toward her “It’s beautiful it’s just...there are so many people.

“Come on, I know a place we will be safe.” He grabbed her hand and she laughed as they ran through the field. They ended up at a beautiful villa covered in vines. 

“What is this place?” 

He led her across a bridge “This is where my grandparents were married.” He looked away suddenly shy “I...wanted to show you, that’s why I picked Naboo” 

He ran a hand through his hair and looked into the water. Rey cupped his face and turned him toward her kissing him passionately. 

“You, Ben Solo, are quite the romantic.” 

He chuckled softly, how could this sensitive gentle man be the same person who had kidnapped her? Who had killed his own father? 

His eyes darkened and he turned away from her.  _ Kriff.  _

“You heard that?” 

“Yes, I could hear your thoughts.” 

She grabbed his arm “I’m sorry...but you are so different that I thought you were when I first met you.” 

“No, Rey...I’m not.” He shrugged out of her grasp and stormed away. She sighed and sat on the ledge of the bridge hugging her knees to her chest. How were they going to achieve balance if Ben wouldn’t even accept that he had light inside him? 

She sighed as she swung her legs over the ledge and ran after Ben. 

She found him in a field on the other side of the villa kneeling down with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry...father...I’m sorry.” tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. 

She knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey…” 

He looked back at her, he looked lost “Rey... you shouldn’t be here...with me. All I will do is consume you with Darkness...the best way I could love you, is to stay away from you, but I’m not strong enough...I’m not strong enough to leave, so I will keep on tarnishing you...until there is nothing left.” 

“No, Ben.” She knelt in front of him tipping his chin up, she wiped his tears away. “There is good in you, and…” She looked away, “There is darkness in me.” She felt the pang of guilt from him “And it’s not from you, it’s always been there.” 

“Rey...I feel cold.” 

“Don’t be afraid...I feel it too.” She kissed him, stroking his hair gently. “We will figure this out...together.” 

He nodded and took a deep breath, “Alright. Where do we start, sweetheart?” 

“Meditation...but first…” She took his hand and helped him up. “You should teach me to swim.” She laughed and let go running playfully toward the lake. She wanted to take advantage of this time, where they could just be young and in love, there would be time to deal with the mysteries of the Force tomorrow. 

He chuckled and ran after her, once at the water’s edge she stripped down to her underclothes. He looked over her body, trying to memorize every single curve and every single scar. She looked right at him as she removed the rest of her clothing, his breath hitched and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of her. 

She looked at him expectantly, he took off his clothes and stalked toward her slowly, towering over her. He tilted her chin, so that she was looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, he couldn’t believe they were her together...this felt like paradise. 

She took his hand and led him to that water’s edge. She was suddenly a little apprehensive, growing up in the the desert, she hadn’t learned to swim, and though she had managed on Ach-To, it hadn’t exactly been pleasant. 

He took her hand and pulled her into the water “It’s alright, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” 

His touch and voice calmed her and she let him pull her deeper into the lake. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto his shoulders. Feeling his wet bare chest against her, soothed her further and she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. She just floated in the water holding onto Ben’s strong frame. Ben’s hands began to roam, starting at her waist and tracing up her sides, he splayed them across her back and pulled her closer so she was pressed right up against him. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling the muscles in his legs and his arousal against her sex. He kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her body as he went. She pulled away and smiled pressing her forehead to his “Ben...I thought you were going to teach me to swim.” She scrunched up her nose and laughed. 

“Sorry, sweetheart...Can’t help myself around you.” He kissed her neck and shoulder and she sighed happily. 

“Ben…” 

“Yes?” she could feel his chest rumble as he almost purred 

“Make love to me…” 

“As you wish, my empress.” He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, then he gently lowered her down. She gasped as he lowered her down onto him. “Take your time sweetheart.” He held her hips helping to steady her as she took him. Finally she lowered all the way down and they both cried out in pleasure. They held each other and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close, of being one. 

“Maker Rey...this feels...you feel amazing.” 

She only nodded unable to speak. After a moment more she began moving her hips and he groaned in pleasure. The wind blew and he felt her shiver. He began to walk toward shore, lifted her, carrying her while he was still inside her. “What are you doing?”

“This is nice, but your getting cold, lets go inside” 

“Ben I’m fine.” She held onto him tight as he opened the door and carried her up to a furnished room. He gently set her on the bed and reluctantly pulled out of her. She whined at the loss, but he was back in an instant with a soft towel. He dried her off and put a warm blanket over them. He pulled her to him letting his body heat warm her. “Now...where were we?” He laid back on the bed his arms behind his head as he looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him lowering herself down once again. “Yes...kriff Rey.” He held her hips pushing himself deeper hitting the spot inside her over and over again that made her legs shake. She cried out in pleasure every muscle shaking as she fell forward, her hands on his chest as she came. Feeling her tighten around him pushed him over the edge and, he threw his head back and groaned as he emptied into her.

She laid her head down on his chest and they both breathed heavily and in unison. “That… feels even better in person.” He could already feel himself getting hard again, having her here with him, drove him wild, and he was going to take every advantage. 

He got up looming over her. He guided her to the floor so she was kneeling in front of him and she stared at his cock, already hard again. He tilted her chin to look into his eyes, “Do you see what you do to me? I can’t get enough of you.” 

She leaned forward and licked him slowly along his length, he threw his head back groaning “That’s it sweetheart, clean me off, lick up every bit of your arousal.” 

His hand went to her hair and he gently guided her. She took her time, meticulously, lovingly cleaning every inch of him. He cupped the side of her face and watched her, completely enamored with how much care she took in her task. 

He helped her to her feet towering over her small frame. 

“Lay down.” 

His voice was gentle but commanding and she obeyed him without question, she looked at him with complete trust. His heart ached, what had he ever done to deserve someone so sweet? 

He crawled forward onto the bed and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. It was his turn to worship her, and he had all night to do it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rey’s legs shook as he wrung yet another orgasm from her body. He was intoxicated by the way she squirmed against him. One hand wrapped around her middle to hold her down and the other wandered her body, stroking her leg, massaging her ass, and teasing her nipples. He used the Force to hold her hands pinned above her head. She arched off the bed pressing and struggling against the arm that held her down. 

“Oh Ben! Ben please I can’t cum again!” 

He lifted his head and looked her dead in the eye with a dark dominant stare “You can and you will.” he all but growled at her, then more gently “One more sweetheart….please one more for me…” 

He went back to work and she whimpered as he licked her sensitive clit. He wrapped his mouth around it sucking hard until she screamed in ecstasy. He lazily lapped up her cum then crawled beside her and gathered her to him. She sighed and muttered incoherently barely able to think straight after being pleasured for hours. 

He loved her like this, when she was so utterly wrecked that all of her defenses fell away. When she let him take care of her, when he let him really see her. 

“It could be like this all the time you know.” He ventured as he stroked her hair 

She looked back at him “It could. Just end the war.” 

He sighed... not this again, “Let's not argue little one...you need rest.” 

She nodded “Tomorrow we have work to do.” She drifted off to sleep turning to bury her face in his chest. Completely enveloped by his embrace. 

“Yes. Tomorrow.” He stroked her hair and inhaled her scent. Someday...someday she would be his empress. 

The morning light streamed in through the window as Rey blinked awake. She sat up and held the blanket around her nude form. She looked down and saw Ben’s large body. He was snoring softly and his muscular chest rose and fell with each breath. She smiled softly and tucked his raven hair behind his ear. He was really here. Without the weight of the panic that always accompanied their time together, the fear that the bond would snap closed any moment leaving her utterly alone, she could just be happy for once, could just enjoy him. His face fell, how much harder would their separation be now? Now that she knew the peace and bliss of waking next to him, would the pain of her loneliness, the weight of her secret, be bearable? 

She shivered despite the pleasantly warm breeze and felt a painful cold burn at her very core. She doubled over and Ben sat up instantly and looked at her with concern and fear. “The cold.” He whispered darkly. 

She nodded and got up and dressed. “Come on. We have work to do.” 

He nodded and followed after pulling on his own tunic. 

They sat across from each other in the fields of Naboo. Ben shifted uncomfortably, it had been so long since he had meditated this way. On stillness and peace, not rage and darkness. Rey reached out to him with a reassuring smile. He chuckled softly and reached out grabbing her hands. “Alright, now what?” 

She laughed self consciously and shook her head, “I have no idea.” 

He squeezed her hands, and pushed his own fear away, “Lets just reach out and see what happens.” 

She nodded, “Alright.” She closed her eyes and he watched her moment before closing his own eyes. 

“Be with me...Be with me…” Rey whispered softly into the Cosmic Force. 

Ben shut his eyes tight  _ Please...don’t reject me...for her...let me be able to do this for her.  _

A vortex formed around them and the wind whipped their bodies. Rey opened her eyes and looked around alarmed and Ben pulled her close. 

“Ben! What’s happening!?” 

“I don't know.” He held her tight and drew his lightsaber, red and crackling, but the blade simply sputtered and then was doused. 

When the torrent of the vortex finally subsided, they were holding one another and trembling. Rey opened her eyes and looked around. The place they were in was dark with white lines tracing paths all across the limitless expanse. 

She went to stand but Ben still held her tight. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at her with eyes wild with protective anxiety, but he relented. He loosed his hold and let her go, then rose. He tried his lightsaber again but the blade would not ignite. He felt rage building inside him and he let out a roar. Rey gasped and jumped turning toward him, her hands out in front of her as if preparing for a blow. 

_ No no no no….  _

She was looking at him the way she had in the forest, like he was a monster. 

“I’m sorry Rey.” 

“It’s alright.” She looked away and turned to the strange place before them. “Ben...where are we?” 

“You are in the World Between Worlds.” 

They turned toward the voice and a Jedi dressed in black stood before them. 

He smirked, he looks so much like Ben.

Ben strode in front of Rey and put a protective arm in front of her. “Who are you?!” 

He stood completely still but his eyebrow raised in surprise. “Ben Organa Solo...are you telling me you don’t recognize your own grandfather?” 


End file.
